La Zanpakutou Maldita
by Bardoroko
Summary: Todo se desarrolla tiempo despues de la batalla con Aizen......La sociedad de almas quiere matar a Ichigo por representar un peligro....aqui hay triangulo amoroso IchiRuki e IchiHime.....Puede que haya uno que otro spoiler sobre la pelea con Aizen


**Hace muchos siglos mucho antes de la fundacion del Gotei 13. Hubo una guerra entre las almas por el dominio de lo que ahora es la sociedad de almas, hasta que un dia 13 almas decidieron que ya era hora de terminar con esta guerra, ya que en esa espoca era muy normal llevar consigo espadas ellos tenian la suyas propias; pero estas tenian cierta peculiaridad, los dueños de estas podian escucharlas e incluso ellas tenian nombre y se decian así mismas; Zanpakutou, cada alma podia decir el nombre de su respectiva zanpakutou, a eso le denominaron shikai. Así fue como la guerra tubo fin pero dado que el territorio estaba destruido, las 13 zanpakutou despertaron un segundo nivel conocido como bankai, este fue usado para formar a la sociedad de almas. Pero un dia la mas fuerte de las zanpakutou decidio que queria dominar no solo en la sociedad de almas si no tambien el mundo humano y el mundo hueco; bajo este pensamiento esa zanpakutou logro un nuevo nivel, llamado genkai lo cual hizo que hizo que su portador obtuviera un poder magnifico, pero las otras 12 zanpakutou unieron sus bankais para poder derrotarlo, el portador sello su zanpakutou consigo mismo y ese poder fue traspasado de generacion en generacion, la razon del gotei 13 fue el proteger este poder, y para enmendar el error del pasado decidieron ser aquellos que guiaran las almas al lugar a donde deben ir, se convirtieron en shinigamis, pero nada de esto sirvio por que el poder que ellos debian resguardar fue olvidado y liberado por ellos mismos, el poder de Zangetsu.**

**El regreso del Shinigami **

**Ya habia pasado mucho tiempo desde la batalla con Aizen, este era el ultimo dia de Instituto para Ichigo y su grupo. Cuando Aizen fue derrotado la sociedad de almas despidio a Ichigo y le prohibieron que usara sus poderes de nuevo o seria asesinado en el acto. Habian dado las 7:00 AM, e Ichigo seguia dormido hasta que su padre llego…**

**-DESPIERTA ICHIGOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!-grito el padre del pelinaranja arrojandosele.**

**Pero ichigo se le adelanta y le da una patada en la cara a su padre dejandole una marca a este.**

**-Que diablos te ocurre-gritó el pelinaranja.**

**-Como que que me ocurre, tienes que desayunar y alistarte para llegar a la escuela-le grito el padre señalando el reloj de ichigo.**

**-A es verdad, y hoy le prometi a Inoue que la acompañaria-recordaba el ex shinigami.**

**-Como puedes olvidar algo tan importante, NUNCA DEBES HACER ESPERAR A UNA DAMA-le reclamaba el padre al hijo.**

**Minutos y desayunos después……**

**-Delicioso, Yuzu, adiós Karin-se despedia de sus hermanas.**

**-Y no te piensas despedir de tu padre, Ichigo mal agradecido-se le arrojo su padre.**

**Ichigo solo le da un golpe y lo manda a volar.**

**-Adiós papa-se fue Ichigo.**

**Después de un rato ichigo vio su reloj y eran las 7:50, faltaban 10 minutos para que las clases comenzaran y debia verse con Orihime.**

**-CON ORIHIME-**

**-Kurosaki-kun quedo en ir conmigo al Instituto-suspiro la chica-tal parece que se olvido de la promesa que me hizo-refunfuño ella.**

**-RECUERDO DE ORIHIME-**

**Poco después de que Aizen fue derrotado la primera preocupacion de Ichigo fue que Orihime llegara sana y salva a su casa.**

**-Estoy bien, Kurosaki-kun-decia la linda chica-desde aquí puedo ir yo sola, tu ve a la sociedad de almas, te estan esperando.**

**-Ni de broma, en este momento tu eres mi prioridad Orihime-lo que dijo Ichigo proboco el sonrojo de Inoue.**

**-Me has….di…cho…Ori…hi…me…-se sonrojo la chica.**

**-Yo lo siento, perdon-ichigo movía las manos en signo de negacion.**

**-No, descuida, me gusta que me llames por mi nombre-le sonrió ella-pero enserio mejor ve antes de que se enojen.**

**-Por mi que ese viejo se joda, todo lo que quiero ahora es llevarte a tu casa-dijo el pelinaranjo dedicandole una sonrisa.**

**-Enserio?-preguntaba timida Orihime.**

**-Claro, te prometo que siempre estaré contigo.**

**-FIN DEL RECUERDO-**

**De repente llega Ichigo a toda velocidad, gritando "INOUE".**

**-Lamento la tardanza, Inoue-decia Ichigo muy agitado.**

**-Llegas tarde, incluso creí que te habias olvidado de lo acordado-decia ella bajando la mirada.**

**-Como crees, te lo prometi no es así, es solo que me quede dormido-sonrió el chico.**

**-Y por que me sigues diciendo Inoue, quedaste en que me ibas a decir por mi nombre, o tambien olvidaste eso, Kurosaki-kun.**

**Ichigo solo puso una cara de que no entendia nada, pero de repente sono la campana de clases, a lo cual Ichigo reacciono rapido; tomo a Orihime del brazo y empezo a correr rapidamente para evitar llegar tarde.**

**Justo antes de entrar al salon, se le lanza su amigo Keigo Asano.**

**Ichigo solo le da un golpe en la cara y le dice "ahora no idiota, vamos a llegar tarde" entonces entran al salon de clases.**

**Después de unas cuantas horas de clase llega el descanso.**

**A ichigo solo se le vienen a la mente sus recuerdos como shinigami, recuerdos que el solo queria olvidar:**

**Su pelea con Ikkaku.**

**Su pelea con Renji.**

**Su pelea con Zaraki.**

**Su pelea con Byakuya.**

**Sus peleas con los Arrancar y contra Aizen.**

**Y el poder que obtuvo de esas mascara de Hollow.**

**Ichigo termino perturbado al recordar lo que esa mascara le hizo pasar, pero después le vino un recuerdo mucho mas grato pero a la vez desagradable para el ya que era lo que queria olvidar.**

**El recuerdo de la mujer que cambio su vida dandole otro significado.**

**El recuerdo de Rukia Kuchiki.**

**-MALDICIÓN!!-Ichigo se grito a fondo en su mente y cayo rendido al suelo-¿por que? maldicion ¡¿porque??**

**Ichigo creia que su deber como shinigami termino el dia que lo despidieron pero se equivocaba, en realidad apenas empezaba. Ichigo estaba tirado en el suelo creyendo que nadie lo veia. Pero estaba equivocado, alguien lo veia, alguien a quien le dolia tanto el saber que el estaba así, Inoue Orihime.**

**Orihime queria ir a abrazar a aquel hombre que amaba pero al escuchar a Ichigo gritando "RUKIA!!" sintio un nudo en el estomago, su corazon habia sido apuñalado.**

**De pronto cerca de ahí se habia abierto un puerta Sekai de donde salierón 5 shinigamis; 3 tenientes, un tercer oficial, e iban liderados por un capitan que parecia un niño de primaria o de secundaria.**

**-¿Qué hacemos ahora?, Capitan Hitsugaya-decia un pelirojo.**

**-Hay que buscar a nuestro objetivo-decia el capitan de una manera fribola.**

**-Se refiere a Kurosaki Ichigo-le dijo un boluptuosa mujer.**

**El capitan solo asintio.**

**-Perfecto, me pregunto que tan fuerte se ha vuelto-decia un pelon mientras sacaba su zanpakutou.**

**-¡No digas tonterias, Ikkaku!! Recuerda que el ya no es un shinigami-regaño el capitan.**

**-Pero aun así, hay que eliminarlo…para evitar cualquier problema en la sociedad de almas…-murmuro una pequeña chica pelinegra con la mirada baja.**

**-EXACTO-termino el capitan-movilicemonos. **

**Todos los shinigamis salieron a buscarlo a excepcion de dos.**

**-Renji, enserio no habra otra forma de arreglar esto-decia la pelinegra entre llantos.**

**-Si no querias hacer esto pudiste haberte negado a venir-le respondio el chico de la melena roja.**

**-NO! Yo sere quien le de fin, yo fui quien lo metio en esto por lo tanto yo sere quien se manche las manos de sangre-terminó de llorar-entonces vamos.**

**-Entiendo…Rukia-se marcho el pelirojo.**

**El descanso en el instituto habia terminado y los estudiantes volvieron a sus clases a excepcion de 4.**

**-Que los trae por aquí, Ikkaku, Rangiku, Renji, Toushirou y Rukia…si se supone que ya no soy un shinigami.**

**-Shinigami o no, nunca aprendiste que es Capitan Hitsugaya-decia efadado el capitan.**

**-No me gusta llamar así a alguien mas debil que yo-decia el pelinaranja.**

**-Que yo soy mas debil que tu, como te atreves a decirme eso-desenvaino su espada.**

**-Alto capitan Hitsugaya-lo detuvo Rukia.**

**-Rukia……-se paralizo el pelinaranjo.**

**-Kurosaki Ichigo, por orden del capitan comandande ****Yamamoto-Genryūsai Shigekuni del Gotei 13 se ha decidido que deberas ser ejecutado por representar un peligro para la sociedad de almas-leia Rukia de un pergamino que saco.**

**-QUE MIERDA HAS DICHO-grito el Kurosaki.**

**-Puedes venir con nosotros para recibir una muerte lo menos dolorosa posible o resistirte y sucumbir ante una sangrienta batalla que podria involucrar a tus amigos.**

**Ichigo se puso a pensar bien las cosas; el no tenia nada para poder convertirse en shinigami y no queria que sus amigos pelearan en vano.**

**-Esta bien iré con ustedes-decia mientras daba unos pasos adelante.**

**-Santen Kesshun, lo rechazo-gritó Orihime.**

**Entonces un escudo sepuso en medio de Rukia y de Ichigo.**

**-No permitire que le toquen un solo cabello a Kurosaki-kun-amenazó Orihime.**

**Mientras que Chad e Ishida liberaban sus poderes.**

**-Tal parece que he llegado a tiempo-decia una voz a lo lejos.**

**-Urahara…-se sorprendieron todos.**

**-Es momento de ayudar, así que DESPIERTA, BERIHIME (princesa roja).**

**La bella zanpakutou de Urahara desperto, y a Ichigo le lanzo un peluche, a Kon para ser mas exactos.**

**-Ichigo usa a Kon para convertirte en shinigami-le ordeno Urahara.**

**Ichigo obedeció e inmediatamente saco la pildora del interior de Kon y se la tomó.**

**-Maldición, sera mejor hacer esto ahora-se decia el peliblanco.**

**-VUELA POR LOS CIELOS HELADOS, HYOURINMARU (anillo de hielo).**

**Entonces la zanpakutou de Toushirou se volvio en un enorme dragón de agua que se lanzo hacia Ichigo y compañía dejando todo congelado. Pero de repente una ráfaga salio del hielo provocandole una herida a Toushirou.**

**-Getsuga Tenshou (colmillo lunar que penetra en el cielo)**

**-Mierda…fui demasiado lento-se maldecia el capitan**

**-Creo que he perdido mi punteria en el Getsuga tenshou, bien ahora la verdadera pelea comezara-al decir esto cada uno de los prsentes se pusieron en guardia.**


End file.
